The Star to the Left
by Fenem Respike
Summary: This fallows Pans counterpart from the star to the left of his own. This is were the Teens run away to. The same force that threatened the Left Star are going to Never Land to take over. They can be stopped, but the counter part Petor wished to carry the
1. Default Chapter

(Tell me if I should make another chapter)

This is the tale of the bloodiest battle in Never Land. One life of its inhabitants was cut, that of a captain James Hook of the Jolly Rodger. Every one of his grew were badly injured. The bringer of this lack of decorum is the sole cause of Never Land's currant state, as well as the future problems that might befall earth. Alas, I get ahead of my self. The starting of this story starts with a pleasant day were the Lost Boys and there leader, Peter Pan are taking the pirates treasure once again. They battle with the pirates, and seem to have fun doing so, when the thing, I should say person that changes everything, falls out of the sky.

He was in his teens, the only thing not black about him was his pale complexion, light blue eyes and white hair. He wore what loot like a priest's long coat that came to his feet. It hat large buttons running down the front, the buttons had crosses on them. Under that was armor that was tight around his neck and formed to a muscular figure. His pants were denim and baggy. He also had boots and gloves with somewhat large sleeves and a mettle cross on the back of the hand part. He also had a wooden Odachi (Long Katana) at his side for a weapon. He got up and was about five ten.

In a deep voice his called to the lost boys, "Look, stand down, I got these guys, I hope they're a challenge. Oh, and if any of you get in my way, consider yourself dead." All obeyed, though a little defiantly. All the pirates turned their attention to the newcomer with solace. They hadn't had blood in a while, maybe he would oblige. The captain stepped in front of his crew with a smile.

"Dear boy, please, give us the name of our next victim."

"My name is Petor Panarogi, your worst adversary and I'm also the counterpart of your own Peter pan, from your neighbor star, to the left." With that, he got his sword to the ready, as did the captain. Petor put his to his side and laughed had his fencing position. "This is quite unfair," He walked towards the point, "You have so little men, not nearly enough to contend with me." Still he walked, right into his foil. He didn't stop until his chest touched the guard. Hook let go in amazement. Petor turned in a three sixty circle. "Now," his voice came from several different spots, and a look would show one that there were copies of him in fifteen different places of the ship. They walked towards the original. "You see, your counter part was a simpleton, as is mine form the looks of it. His was easy to dispose of, I hope you will be a bit more… challenging." All the copies said this.

He Petor pulled out the sword in his chest, licked a bit of the red, iron tasting liquid that covered the blade. After he finished savoring the taste, he threw it on the deck and let it role to hit's owner to pick it up, he did so hesitantly. The captain, as well as his crew fought in a feverish battle against the new comer. Gun shots and small cannons fired at him, hitting him and his copies. Surprisingly he didn't seem to be affected beyond the point of bleeding. The crew was loosing badly to his combination style of Bashido, Aikido, and Fencing. There were wounds and broken limbs galore and it was just him and Hook left. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, his copies were gone but Hook was a bit battered.

"I was mistaken, you're no better than you counterpart. I'm afraid you'll have to go now," Hook was used to hearing Peter say this all the time, "Permanently." Hook wasn't used to that. With a rush and a thrust, Hook was no more. "Well that was simple." The lost boys were stunned Peter spoke first.

"What?"

"You know where I'm from, you know who I am, and all that's left is the why. This is but one of the planes of existence. Earth is another one. The plane I come from is for teens that run away. It's a teen equivalent, for the tormented teen years. Our plane was attacked by something else. My band of other teens and I chased them out, dampening their numbers quite a bit, but they're headed for this place. If we… I don't stop them now they'll head to earth, then it's out of my hands."

"How did you get here?"

"It's quite simple, I obviously can't fly, so I use a M.D.T. Mobile Dimensional Transport. You wouldn't get it. Well, the true enemy is due here any moment, and your pitiful little sluing shots will do you no good." There was a far of wine that got louder and louder. "That would be them." He flicked his wrist and the wooden blade fell of to reveal the hidden mettle one. The first flying vehicle, obviously the leader of this group, fired duel laser cannons that missed their target. The crafts sped toward him, but when it neared the loner, he stepped aside and slashed it with his blade. It spun out of control, hit the rear of the ship and erupted into a massive fireball. The others surrounded the ship and supplied fire from there.

The lost boys took cover, Peter tried to fly and take out one of them, but Petor went to a rope, grabbed the base, and cut beneath him to shoot into the air. After a while, it swung him to the nearest craft, where by he kicked the ugly, spiky, troll like creature, out of its seat. He programmed it to manual and rode towards the other twelve. With slashing and the occasional dog fight, He dispensed of all but one, which Peter was having trouble with. After a while, he was successful, and disarmed the creature, and to Petor's relief, left the craft unharmed. The reason for his relief was the fact that there were useful weapons in there.


	2. the second part

"I have to get something. I'll be right back." He got a silvery disk from his pocket. After placing it on the deck, an ovular, blue star field appeared. He stepped through and is dissipated. A few moments later, he reappeared with a sliver suet case.

"What's that for?" one of the lost boys asked.

"It's something to take care of a… Problem. Oh, your equivalents should be showing up any moment." Petor set the case on the deck, opened it and put together his collapsible sniper. It had a thirty six inch barrel, sixty caliber, bolt action, with a 44x m scope. It was modified to fire a variety of munitions, he chose the explosive clip. After the assembly was complete, the gun loaded, a similar transport to his own was activated. Six people stepped out. "Lost boys, this is my crew. Soya," He looked at a girl with tight shorts and a belly baring tank top. She, as with all the others, had an attire of all black. "The Twins." He looked at two identical twins with long, blond hair, each with duel pistols. They wore mini skirts and t-shirts. "There's my best friend, Daggers," He looked at a boy with jeans, T and cape. "There's Eagle Eye." He looked at a slightly tanned boy, with a normal jacket and pants with a long ranged high powered sniper rifle with a scope like Petor's, only his gun could fire farther than the scope would allow you to see. "And finally, Cain," He had a cane, dark ebony, and was covered with a cloak.

"So," Eagle Eye said," Where's this business you have to take care of?"

"Crock." Petor stated, plane and simple.

"Oh, come on, couldn't I take him out?"

"No, I want to do it."

"Fine." With that, a loud ticking could be heard. He troop walked up to him on the side of the deck. The crock was a mere 100 yards away and coming fast. Petor put the scope to his eye, "Childs play," he said before pulling the trigger. It was only ten yards away from the vessel when the shell intruded its skull. It writhed and twisted. Then, in an attempt to exact revenge, it leaped out of the water towards its murdered. The lost boys ducked for cover, but Petor and his crew stood still, staring down the flying crocodile. Petor could be heard, saying softly as it flew, "Three… two… One." At one, the animal exploded, launching meat and blood on the ship, and the teens standing there.

"All, right, we'd better get out of here. This ship is about to burn up. Twins Get the bikes, Lost boys, I'm sure you can fly out of here, everyone else…"

"You guys can't fly though." Petor picked up his scabbard and sheathed his sword.

"No, we can fly, just se if you kiddies can catch up." Peter and the lost boys shot into the sky. Shortly after, the twins fallowed with the two captured mobiles and everyone else activated concealed jet packs. They soon sped past their counterparts, and Tinkerbelle. The got the hideout long before the others.

While waiting, the investigated and divide up the weapons in the commandeered vessels. After the were complete, the Lost Boy landed. Peter stormed to his other and yelled.

"Look, who do you think you are coming in here and giving orders?"

"On I think I'm older, and two, I think I'm you superior."

The lost boys gasped, peter fumed on, "Fine I challenge you!"

Petor waved him off and walked away, saying "Ya sure kid whatever, just let us get cleaned up a little first." Peter flew in front of him, sword drawn and pointed at his neck.

"No, now!"

"Fine, whatever," Peter rolled his eyes, "If I win, you give me complete control of you and your… troops."

"And, if I win."

Petor smiled, "Kill me."

"Taken." They began their fight. Both swords were drawn; Petor was going to show no mercy, it really wasn't fair since the kid was only thirteen or so. Petor started with a fake to the neck which Peter blocked, but he was too late and his side was hit hard. After that, Petor deliver swift, hard stabs and slashed to his stomach, legs and sides. Peter's opponent was too quick. The match was over before thirty seconds was up. "Now, are you ready to acknowledge the fact that I'm better and can lead your kids, or do I have to bead some more sense in you?"

Peter was battered, bruised, and on the verge of tears. "Fine, just go." Petor's crew hiked to the pond to clean off. Upon arrival, all jumped in, getting their clothes clean. After a while, they took them off to reveal their bathing suits, all but Cain, who soon went back out of the water to meditate on a rock. The girls wore various two piece bikinis and the two boys had trunks. They had a blast and were splashing and playing as the lost boys showed up. One even ventured to quietly ask Cain why he wasn't fallowing suit.

He replied, "I have no need for such childish activities." After which he made another rock levitate of the ground. He made it got the pond, letting it drop to create a giant title wave. Soya waded over to Petor. She jumped at him. He caught her in mid air. They embraced and kissed. The lost boys let out a collective "Ewe!" After they finished, They continued to play.


End file.
